Pilih Aku atau Dia
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Organisasi Jubah Hitam sudah di hancurkan. Shiho dan Shinici kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Bagaimana pertemuan petama Shinici dengan Ran? Akankah pertemuan itu menjadi awal yang baik untuk mereka? Warning : OOC, AU, geje dll
1. Chapter 1

Pilih Aku atau Dia?

Moshi-moshi minna. Meet with Ai again, sure in my new fic. Hihihi… setelah lama hiatus di fandom ini *nggak di fandom ini doang sih* sekarang aku kembali dengan membawa atarashi no fic *aku nggak tau bahasa jepunnya fic*. Seperti biasa, aku akan membuat fic tentang ShinShiho yang pastinya ada genre romancenya *kalau nggak ada nggak seru*. Yah mungkin romancenya belum keluar di chappie ini. Jadi tetap ikuti saja ya. Ok… dari pada nanti aku kebanyakan cerita di sini, mending kita mulai saja. Go readinggg…!

Summary : Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula. Ketenangan, kesenangan dan semuanya telah kembali. Organisasi Jubah Hitam yang selalu menghantu-hantui setiap orang sekarang sudah di hancurkan. Shiho telah menemukan penangkal obatnya. Dia dan Shinici sekarang kembali dengan tubuh asli mereka. Mereka berdua akan kembali bersekolah di SMA Teitan. Bagaimana pertemuan pertama Shinici dengan Ran setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu? Akankah pertemuan itu menjadi awal yang baik untuk mereka? Warning : OOC *jelas*, AU, Geje, dll

Disclamer : Meitantei Conan tetap menjadi milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei. Meski aku memohon-mohon, bertekuk lutut dan meminta-minta ke Gosho-sensei, selamanya Meitantei Conan tidak akna dia berikan ke aku.

Rating : T *only Teens*

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : Shiho Miyano & Shinici Kudo

Pilih Aku atau Dia? Chapter 1

"Kau memilih siapa Kudo-kun? Aku atau dia?"

~ Flashback ~

Hari ini hari yang cerah untuk anak-anak berangkat sekolah. SD, SMP maupun SMA. Semuanya pasti bergebira dengan cuaca seperti ini.

Tapi, hanya satu orang yang kelihatannya tidak suka dengan suasana hari ini. Dia adalah seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun, berambut pirang dan bermuka manis. Dia mempunyai otak yang jenius di umurnya sekarang. Dia adalah Shiho miyano.

Setelah satu tahun dia terjebak di tubuh kecilnya, sekarang dia sudah bisa kembali ke tubuh aslinya, tanpa takut lagi ada orang dari Organisasi akan menangkapnya. Semuanya sekarang telah berakhir. Rasa takut yang selalu di hadapinya setiap hari sekarang hilang sudah karena Organisasi Jubah Hitam telah di hancurkan oleh FBI di bantu para Polisi dan Conan *yang sekarang sudah menjadi Shinici*.

Pagi itu dia bangun sangat pagi. Mulai pagi ini dia akan bersekolah kembali. Dia akan satu sekolah dengan Shinici. Dia memilih bersekolah dengan Shinici karena dia ingin tahu bagaimana aktifitas Shinici yang diam-diam dia sukai.

Dengan muka sebalnya Shiho mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu rumah Profesor Agasa. Sebelum itu dia juga sudah berpamitan kepada Profesor yang sekarang sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya.

Shiho meraih kenopnya dan mulai memutar kenop itu. Perlahan dia buka pintunya dan mempersilahkan sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melewati pintu itu. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar, Shiho menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan setelah itu, kakinya mulai berjalan menjauh dari rumah Profesor Agasa.

Sampai di depan rumah, Shiho membuka gerbang rumah Profesor Agasa dan segera menutupnya kembali ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di luar gerbang. Dia kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Perlahan dia berjalan ke arah rumah yang berada di samping rumah Profesor Agasa. Shiho berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah itu. Dia melihat ke arah rumah besar itu yang hanya di huni satu orang saja.

"Kudo-kun… ayo cepat keluar, ayo kita berangkat," teriak Shiho sekencang-kencangnya.

Tak ada respon dari dalam rumah itu. Shiho menghela nafas. Perlahan dia membuka gerbang rumah Shinici dan melangkah masuk menuju pintu rumah Shinici.

Sampai di depan pintu, Shiho menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu rumah besar itu.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Tiga ketukan yang lumayan keras sudah di lakukan Shiho agar mendapat respon dari Shinici. Tapi tetap saja, Shinici sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"Apa dia sudah berangkat ya?" gumam Shiho bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin, kemarin dia sudah berjanji padaku kits akan berangkat bareng," gumam Shiho lagi.

Dengan hati-hati, dia mulai meraih kenop pintu rumah Shinici. Dengan tangan yang agak bergetar, dia memutar kenopnya dan… terbuka. Pintu rumah besar itu terbuka sedikit. Shiho masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mencari kamar Shinici.

"Kudo-kun…" teriak Shiho sambil menengok kiri kanan.

Setelah mengecek semua kamar satu persatu, sekarang tinggal satu kamar lagi yang belum di cek Shiho. Perlahan dia memutar kenop pintu kamar itu. Dia membukanya dengan hati-hati dan menengok ke arah dalam.

Di kasur ukuran king size ada seseorang yang kelihatannya masih asyik tidur. Alis Shiho berkedut karena melihat Shinici yang masih asyik tidur.

'Kemarin saja mengajakku berangkat pagi, kenapa dengan enaknya dia nggak bangun-bangun' pikir Shiho sambil berjalan menju kasur Shinici.

Di lihatnya wajah Shinici waktu tidur. Tanpa Shiho sadari, sedari tadi dia hanya melihat wajah Shinici yang masih terlelap itu. Rasa marahnya kepada Shinici hilang seketika ketika dia melihat wajah Shinici.

'Wajahnya sangat polos waktu tidur' pikir Shiho. Tangannya tergerak menuju wajah Shinici. Sepertinya Shiho telah tersihir oleh wajah Shinici.

Tiba-tiba Shinici bergerak. Dengan sigap, Shinici menarik tangan Shiho yang sudah terulur di depan mukanya. Karena terlalu cepat, Shiho tak bisa menghindari ini. Alhasil, satu tangan Shiho sekarang berada di pelukan Shinici.

"Jangan pergi," igau Shinici masih tetap memeluk tangan Shiho.

Gara-gara mendengar pernyataan Shinici, muka Shiho langsung bersemu merah. Shiho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Shinici. Tapi usahanya tak berhasil karena pelukan Shinici sangat kuat.

"Anak ini mimpi apa sih? Kok sampai-sampai memeluk tanganku seerat ini," gumam Shiho masih mencoba melepaskan pelukan Shinici, "Kudo-kun… cepat bangun," teriak Shiho membuat Shinici langsung membuka matanya.

Shiho menarik tangannya dan langsung membenarkan baju seragamnya yang kusut. Setelah itu dia melihat Shinici yang mukanya kelihatan bingung.

"Kok kau ada di sini, lalu, kenapa kau sudah memakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Shinici sambil menunjuk Shiho.

Shiho memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya. "Kemarin, siapa yang mengajakku berangkat pagi?" tanya Shiho sambil menatap tajam Shinici.

"Oh iya…" seru Shinici setelah beberapa detik loading. Dia langsung meloncat menuju almarinya dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

'Kenapa anak ini jadi baka sih? Apa gara-gara pengaruh obat penangkal kemarin ya?' pikir Shiho sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shinici.

"Ayo berangkat," seru Shinici sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Shiho dan segera menariknya keluar.

Shinici melihat pergelangan tangannya yang di sananya sudah ada jam tangannya. Mukanya kelihatan sangat panik ketika melihat jam tangan itu.

"Kurang lima menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup, kita bisa terlambat," kata Shinici sambil terus berlari. Sekarang Shiho dan Shinici sudah berada di luar rumah Shinici.

"Kalau kita terlambat, siapa yang salah?" sindir Shiho yang jelas-jelas di tunjukkan kepada Shinici. Shinici yang merasa bersalah langsung menunjukkan wajah melas.

"Maaf, aku tidurnya terlalu malam gara-gara membaca buku," kata Shinici masih dengan wajah melasnya.

"Membaca buku? Buku tentang pelajaran?" tanya Shiho dengan nada menyindir.

Shinici langsung menatap Shiho yang sekarang berada di sampingnya, "Hehehe… aku membaca buku tentang Sherlock Holmes, sudah lama aku tidak membacanya."

Shiho yang mendengar pernyataan Shinici hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju sekolah barunya.

= At Teitan High School =

Nafas kedua anak yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolahnya yang sebentar lagi tertutup itu sekarang memburu. Wajah mereka sudah di penuhi dengan keringat yang bercucuran dimana-mana.

Shiho yang sekarang nafasnya sudah kembali menjadi normal melihat Shinici. Dia menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat lapangan sekolah barunya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini, Kudo-kun," kata Shiho tanpa melihat Shinici.

Shinici yang bingung dengan pernyataan Shiho segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shiho. Di angkatnya sebelah alisnya sambil melihat wajah Shiho.

"Memangnya aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk apa? Kita kan tidak terlambat?" tanya Shinici bingung.

Shiho melirik Shinici dengan tajam, "Kau membuatku menunggu dan berkeringat di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah," kata Shiho beranjak berjalan.

"Hey-hey… tunggu dulu, apa kau sudah tau dimana kelasmu?" tanya Shinici menahan Shiho dengan cara menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Shiho kembali melirik Shinici dengan tajam. "Aku bisa bertanya di ruang guru," kata Shiho dan beranjak berjalan lagi.

"Hey… kita satu kelas tau, aku sudah mengurus semuanya, jadi kita tingal ke kelas saja," kata Shinici sambil menarik Shiho menuju ke arah kiri.

= At 3-F Class =

Semua anak-anak di kelas itu sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Tapi ada beberapa anak yang masih asyik duduk di mejanya sambil berbincang-bincang dengan teman di sekitarnya.

Shiho yang malu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas duluan sekarang sedang menyuruh Shinici untuk masuk ke dalam kelas barunya itu.

"Ayolah Kudo-kun, ini balasannya karena kau tadi membuatku berkeringat," kata Shiho memohon kepada Shinici.

Shinici yang merasa kasihan kepada Shiho akhirnya dia mau masuk ke dalam kelas duluan. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menju pintu kelas. Dengan hati-hati dia menggeser pintu kelas barunya itu.

"Ohayo minna," sapa Shinici dan membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas itu melihatnya.

Selang beberapa detik, semua anak di kelas itu berteriak histeris karena melihat Shinici yang sudah satu tahun tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ran yang sekarang berada di kelas itu ikut kaget dan langsung berlari ke depan menuju ke Shinici yang masih bengong di pintu kelas.

"Shinici," pekik Ran sambil memeluk Shinici.

Shinici yang masih *tetap* bingung, sama sekali tak membalas pelukan Ran. Shiho yang merasa *sangat* cemburu, langsung mencubit lengan Shinici agar Shinici sadar. Shinici yang sadar sekarang mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ran.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Shinici sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Ran. "Eh… kau Ran?" tanya Shinici ketika tau yang memeluknya itu Ran.

"Iya… ini aku," kata Ran dan kembali memeluk Shinici lagi.

Terlihat dari wajah keduanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang sangat dalam. Di tambah lagi senyum keduanya mengembang. Berbeda lagi dengan ekspresi Shiho. Dia yang mencoba menutupi rasa cemburunya. Tapi semua itu percuma saja karena sekarang emosi Shiho sulit di kendalikan.

"Eh… Shinici, anak yang di belakangmu itu pacarmu ya? dia cemburu tuh," kata seorang anak laki-laki.

Semua mata tertuju pada Shiho yang sekarang mencoba menampakkan wajah datarnya. Ran yang semula memeluk Shinici sekarang segera melepaskannya dan ikut melihat Shiho.

"Cantik ya? rambutnya pirang," kata seorang anak perempuan dan itu membuat Shiho menyunggingkan senyum.

"Arigatou," kata Shiho sambil melihat ke arah anak itu. Tentu masih dengan tersenyum.

"Wah… bisa berbahasa Jepang, ku kira dia hanya bisa berbahasa Inggris, kau gadis yang perfect. Sudah cantik, pintar dan kau baik hati," komentar anak perempuan lain.

Shiho hanya tersenyum. Shinici yang mendengar pernyataan teman-teman sekelasnya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau seperti Ai-chan," kata Ran sambil menunjuk wajah Shiho. Perkataan Ran membuat Shinici dan Shiho gugup setengah mati.

'Glek… matilah aku' pikir Shiho dan Shinici barengan. Shiho yang di tunjuk langsung ikut menunjuk mukanya juga. Shinici sekarang hanya bisa melihat Shiho dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku?" tanya Shiho menunjuk mukanya sendiri. Ran yang di tanya seperti itu langsung mengangguk.

"Ai-chan? Ai-chan siapa?" tanya Shiho mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Kali ini dia berhasil mengelabui pandangan teman-temannya.

"Namanya Ai Haibara," jelas Ran mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Shiho.

"Ai Haibara… sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu," kata Shiho sambil melirik ke arah Shinici. Shinici yang di lihat hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan dan memberi isyarat jangan-membocorkan-rahasia-kita-sekarang.

Shiho tersenyum, "Dia adalah sepupuku, kemarin dia baru saja kembali ke Amerika ketika aku kembali ke Jepang, kita selipan," jelas Shiho dan itu membuat teman-temannya mengangguk. Shinici yang mendengar pernyataan Shiho hanya bisa bernafas lega.

'Anak ini sangat pintar berbohong ternyata' pikir Shinici masih dengan wajah leganya.

'Dasar… sudah SMA saja di bohongi seperti ini sangat gampang' pikir Shiho. Dalam hati dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tak lama kemudian seorang guru datang dan menyuruh Shiho untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Setelah itu, pelajaran pun di mulai.

= Break =

Bel berdenteng tiga kali menandakan istirahat telah di mulai. Semua anak-anak yang semula lemas sekarang bergegas menuju kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Shiho yang sekarang sama sekali tidak lapar beranjak berdiri menuju ke arah bangku Shinici yang berada di depan bangkunya.

"Kau bisa mengantar aku ke Perpustakaan?" tanya Shiho sambil melihat Shinici dengan tatapan datar.

Shinici tersenyum dan berdiri, "Ayo," seru Shinici sambil berjalan mendahului Shiho. "Kau tidak mau ke kantin?" tanya Shinici ketika Shiho berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Tidak."

Hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Shiho. Shinici yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop.

'Anak ini dari dulu tidak berubah' pikir Shinici sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Cie-cie… pengennya berduaan terus nih," teriak anak laki-laki yang tempatnya berada di pojokan kelas.

Semua anak yang masih berada di kelas *termasuk Ran* melihat ke arah Shinici dan Shiho yang sekarang berada di tengah-tengah kelas, tepatnya mereka berada di depan papan tulis. Mereka berdua yang sedang di lihat oleh teman-temannya hanya bisa meneruskan perjalanan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Kalain berdua memang sangat pantas," komentar anak perempuan yang berada di depan bangku Ran.

"Ternyata ini ya alasan Shinici betah di Amerika," kata anak perempuan yang berada di sebelah Ran. Dia adalah Sonoko.

"Kalian berdua sudah berpacaran berapa bulan? Atau mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun?" tanya anak laki-laki yang berada di belakang bangku Ran.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menemani langkah kaki Shinici dan Shiho menuju pintu kelas. Kedua insan yang sedang di landa beberapa pertanyaan dari teman-temannya itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Bahkan Shinici sampai sweatdrop.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya Kudo-kun," bisik Shiho tanpa menatap wajah Shinici.

Shinici menatap wajah Shiho dengan malas. Dan pada akhirnya dia menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Shinici berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Dengan malas dia memutar badannya untuk melihat teman-temannya.

"Hey teman-teman, aku dan Shiho itu…" Belum sempat Shinici meneruskan omongannya, ada seorang anak yang menyelanya.

"Ah… kau tidak usah sungkan Shinici, teman-teman, kalian jangan menggoda Shinici dan Miyano-san dulu, mereka masih malu terkena godaan kalian," sela Ran yang ikut-ikut dalam acara ini.

Meski wajah Ran di hiasi dengan senyum, tapi sangat kelihatan wajahnya tersiratkan cemburu yang amat dalam. Sonoko yang berada di sampingnya pun hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Raaannn…?" seru Shinici sambil melototi Ran. Shinici sama sekali tidak mengerti arti wajah Ran sesungguhnya.

Ran tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa, tidak usah sungkan begitu, sana kau pergi sebelum teman-temam menggodamu lagi," kata Ran masih tetap tersenyum.

Shinici yang di suruh seperti itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan berbalik. Dia menatap Shiho dan memberi isyarat kepada Shiho agar cepat-cepat pergi dari kelas ini. Saat pintu kelas baru tertutup, terdengar ada suara anak laki-laki yang berteriak, "Ada yang cemburu nie ceritanya."

Shinici yang sudah malas mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya lebih lama, langsung menggandeng tangan Shiho dan menariknya menuju ke arah Perpustakaan sekolah mereka.

= At 03.00 PM =

Bel berdenteng tanda pulang sudah di bunyikan. Koridor-koridor sekolah yang semula sepi sekarang menjadi ramai karena anak-anak yang berada di dalam kelas satu persatu kelaur dari kelasnya. Salah satunya kedua insan kelas 3-F yang sedari tadi di goda teman-temannya itu.

Sejak kembali dari Perpustakaan tadi teman-teman mereka kompak menggoda mereka. Shiho yang memang orangnya cuek hanya bisa menghela nafas dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya karena mendenganr godaan demi godaan yang di lontarkan teman-temannya.

'Dasar anak SMA, kelakuannya kekanak-kanakan sekali' pikir Shiho sambil terus berjalan di samping Shinici.

Shinici sekarang sedang berwajah bosan karena kelakuan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berteriak 'Kalian semua diam nggak bisa ya' tapi menurutnya itu akan sia-sia.

'Dasar, mereka itu aneh' pikir Shinici.

Tak jauh dari Shinici dan Shiho, di belakang gerumbulan mereka ada Sonoko dan Ran yang sedang memperhatikan Shinici dan Shiho.

"Shiho itu orangnya sangat tenang ya?" komentar Sonoko sambil berbisik ke Ran. Ran yang di tanyai seperti itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya sekarang tak lepas dari Shinici yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Shiho.

'Biasanya aku yang berada di sampingnya, tapi sekarang tempatku sudah ada yang menggantikan' pikir Ran. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sonoko yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menggoyang badan Ran.

"Hey… kau jangan menangis lagi, sudah ikhlaskan saja dia, masih banya orang lain yang lebih baik darinya," kata Sonoko sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ran.

Ran yang sadar langsung menghela nafas dan menunduk. "Iya… aku tau," kata Ran masih menunduk, "tapi itu sangat sulit, Sonoko," lanjutnya di ikuti air matanya yang mulai mengalir lagi melewati pipinya.

Sonoko yang melihat sahabatnya menangis hanya bisa mengelus rambutnya pelan. Dia menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Aku tau itu sulit, tapi kau harus berjuang," kata Sonoko masih tetap mengelus rambut Ran.

= At Profesor Agasa Home =

Saat tiba di rumah, Shiho langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Profesor yang menanyakan tentang hari pertamanya dia masuk sekolah SMA Teitan.

Sampai di dalam kamar, Shiho langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kecilnya. Wajahnya yang semula datar sekarang menjadi bersemu karena mengingat-ingat kejadian dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang. Seharian itu dia sering berduaan dengan Shinici.

Shiho menghela nafasnya. Mencoba menenangkan gejolak aneh yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Sungguh sangat aneh untuk Shiho, karena baru kali ini dia merasakannya.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Terdengar ada suara orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Shiho. Shiho yang malas membukakan pintu itu hanya memberi respon dengan teriakan saja.

"Siapa?" tanya Shiho.

"Ini Aku," terdengar ada suara Profesor Agasa dari balik pintu kayu itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiho lagi tak berniat untuk membukakakn pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana tadi di sekolah barumu?" tanya Profesor.

Shiho tersenyum kecil, "Membosankan…" katanya masih tersenyum, "tapi… menyenangkan juga," lanjutnya dan di ikuti senyumnya yang semakin mengembang.

"Baiklah… ku kira kau tidak akan suka berinteraksi dengan anak SMA di sekolah itu," kata Profesor Agasa yang suara makin menghilang.

Shiho hanya bisa tersenyum dan menutupi wajahnya dengan gulingnya.

= Night =

Malam harinya Shiho baru keluar saat dia mau mandi. Selesai mandi dia langsung menuju ruang makan yang di sana tentu sudah ada makanan buataan Profesor. Di salah satu kursi meja makan itu sudah di tempati Profesor. Saat mengetahui ada Shiho datang, dia langsung menyuruh Shiho untuk makan.

"Maaf tidak menunggumu, ku kira kau tertidur, jadi aku makan dulu," kata Profesor ketika Shiho sudah duduk di kursinya. Shiho hanya mengangguk pelan dan memulai acara makan malamnya.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Belum sempat Shiho memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba ada suara pintu di ketuk. Refleks, Shiho dan Profesor melihat ke arah pintu depan yang baru saja di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Profesor…" teriak suara anak dari balik pintu.

Shiho yang mengetahui itu adalah Shinici langsung menaruh sendoknya dan beranjak berdiri. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

"Aku masuk ya…" seru Shinici sambil membuka pintunya.

"Kau mau apa, Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho tepat di depan pintu. Shinici yang kaget langsung terlonjak karena sekarang Shiho ada di depannya.

"Kau ini, mengagetkan saja," kata Shinici sambil memegangi dadanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya kelihatan masih shock.

"Kau menggangguku makan," kata Shiho datar dan langsung masuk ke rumah tanpa mempersilahkan Shinici untuk masuk dulu.

Shinici menatap kepergian Shiho dengan tatapan datar. Dia menggeleng pelan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah profesor Agasa.

"Maaf, aku ketinggalan makan malam ya," kata Shinici ketika dia sampai di meja makan.

Profesor Agasa yang baru saja selesai makan menatap Shinici dengan senyum. "Duduklah Shinici, Shiho-chan belum selesai makan kok," kata profesor Agasa sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah bak pencucui yang berada di dapur.

Shinici mengangguk dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Dia mengambil piringnya dan memakan lauk-paku yang sudah di buatkan profesir Agasa.

Shiho dan Shinici sedang diam menikmati makanan masing-masing. Di ruangan itu sekarang menjadi hening karena keduanya tidak mempunyai niat untuk bercakap-cakap sambil makan.

"Hey kalian berdua, aku mau ke mall dulu untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan besok. Tolong jaga rumahnya ya," kata profesor Agasa yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan pintu rumah.

"Ah… iya, hati-hati di jalan, Profesor," seru Shinici masih mengunyah makanannya."

Profesor Agasa menganggu dan berlalu dari depan pintu. shinici kembali menghadap piring makannya masih asyik mengunyah makanannya.

"Hey Shiho," kata Shinici tiba-tiba.

"Jangan makan sambil berbicara, bisa-bisa kau tersedak nanti," kata Shiho menaruh sendoknya di atas piring. Makanan Shiho sekarang sudah habis.

Shinici yang *memang* agak kaget karena perkataan Shiho menjadi tersedak beneran. Dia berbatuk-batuk ria sambil mencoba meraih gelas air minumnya.

"Sudah ku bilang apa, jangan makan sambil berbicara, sekarang kau tersedak beneran kan?" kata Shiho datar sambil berdiri meninggalkan Shinici. Dia berjalan ke arah bak pencuci tanpa menghiraukan Shinici yang sampai sekarang masih terbatuk-batuk di tempat.

Shinici dan Shiho sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu. Mereka sekarang sedang serius memandang buku masing-masing yang sekarang berada di depan mereka. Sesekali mereka menuliskan sesuatu ke dalam buku itu.

Selang beberapa menit mereka terus melakukan aktifitas itu. Tapi, tak lama kemudian mereka berdua bergerak beranjak duduk.

"Aku selesai," seru keduanya kompak sambil menatap satu sama lain. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum licik.

"Coba cek lagi pekerjaanmu Shiho, siapa tahu kau kalah. Jika kalah, kau akan tau akibatnya," kata Shinici masih dengan senyum liciknya.

"Jangan meremehkan aku Kudo-kun, siapa tau ada satu angka yang belum kau tulis, itu bisa membuat pekerjaanmu salah total lho," kata Shiho masih dengan senyum liciknya juga.

'Bruk' buku yang sedari tadi ada di genggaman mereka sekarang mereka terlentangkan untuk di samakan jawabannya. Mata mereka berdua bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri secara teratur. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua kembali memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau ada yang salah Shiho-chan," kata Shinici kembali dengan senyum liciknya.

"Kau yang salah Kudo-kun, milikku begini, milikmu begitu, yang benar ini ini di kali ini di bagi ini di tambah ini di kali lagi dengan ini dan di bagi dengan ini semunya di kuadratkan dan di kurangi dengan jumlah ini, jadi hasilnya seperti ini," jelas Shiho panjang lebar di akhiri dengan senyum liciknya.

Shinici mengedip-edipkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mencerna perkataan Shiho. Setelah dia pikir-pikir lagi ternyata yang di omongkan Shiho benar. Shinici menghela nafas dan menatap Shiho dengan malas.

"Sekarang, kau mau apa Shiho?" tanya Shinici datar.

Shiho berfikir sejenak dan menatap Shinici dengan seringaian kecil.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi orang terbodoh di kelas besok," kata Shiho enteng sambil meraih gelas yang berada di sampingnya.

"Nani? Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Shinici kaget sambil melototi Shiho.

"Kau harus melakukannya Kudo-kun, kau tau perjanjiannya apa kan? Siapa yang kalah, dia akan mendapatkan hukumannya, dan hukuman itu harus di laksanakan dengan baik," kata Shiho enteng sambil menaruh gelas yang tadi sudah dia minum isinya.

"Jangan seberat itu Shiho, ayolah… kau tidak akan merusak imageku sebagai detektive remaja yang cerdik kan?" tanya Shinici memasang wajah melasnya.

"Harus laksanakan tugas," kata Shiho masih dengan pendirian awalnya.

"Shiho… kau jahat sekali sih?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang terdengar melas.

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara tawa kecil yang menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Shinici terbengong-bengong. Dia sekarang sedang melihat Shiho tertawa. Jarang-jarang sekali dia melihat Shiho tertawa bebas seperti ini. Shinici yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum dan pada akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Kau lucu, Kudo-kun," kata Shiho tersenyum bebas.

"Kau aneh Shiho," kata Shinici dengan senyumnya juga.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain. Kedua mata aqua milik Shinici bertemu dengan mata biru ke hijauan milik Shiho. Mereka berdua berpandangan cukup lama. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka kembali tertawa.

Tanpa Shinici dan Shiho sadari sedari tadi ada satu pasang mata yang melihat kejadian tadi. Mata yang mempunyai iris ungu muda itu memancarkan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dadanya.

Perlahan orang yang mempunyai mata ungu muda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari kaca jendela yang baru saja meperlihatkan kedekatan antara Shiho dan Shinici. Setelah sampai di trotoar, dia langsung berlari pulang menuju rumahnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran melewati pipinya.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Hohoho…. Gimana fic ku kali ini. Tambah gaje? Jeyek? Nggak bermutu? Ada yang nggak nyambung? Atau yang lainnya. Silahkan berikan komentar kalian di review. Aku akan meperbaiki ficku ini kalau memang ada yang salah *maksa mode on*. Tapi… jangan harap aku menerima flmeran *trauma*. Ok… itu aja. Semoga kalian tidak hanya membaca ficku, tapi Read n Review ficku. Akhir kata…

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


	2. Chapter 2

Pilih Aku atau Dia?

Summary : Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula. Ketenangan, kesenangan dan semuanya telah kembali. Organisasi Jubah Hitam yang selalu menghantu-hantui setiap orang sekarang sudah di hancurkan. Shiho telah menemukan penangkal obatnya. Dia dan Shinici sekarang kembali dengan tubuh asli mereka. Bagaimana hari-hari mereka selanjutnya? Warning : OOC *jelas*, AU, Geje, dll

Disclamer : Meitantei Conan tetap menjadi milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei. Meski aku memohon-mohon, bertekuk lutut dan meminta-minta ke Gosho-sensei, selamanya Meitantei Conan tidak akna dia berikan ke aku.

Rating : T *only Teens*

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : Shiho Miyano & Shinici Kudo

Pilih Aku atau Dia? Chapter 2

Kilas Balik Chapter 1

"Kau lucu, Kudo-kun," kata Shiho tersenyum bebas.

"Kau aneh Shiho," kata Shinici dengan senyumnya juga.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain. Kedua mata aqua milik Shinici bertemu dengan mata biru ke hijauan milik Shiho. Mereka berdua berpandangan cukup lama. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka kembali tertawa.

Tanpa Shinici dan Shiho sadari sedari tadi ada satu pasang mata yang melihat kejadian tadi. Mata yang mempunyai iris ungu muda itu memancarkan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dadanya.

Perlahan orang yang mempunyai mata ungu muda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari kaca jendela yang baru saja meperlihatkan kedekatan antara Shiho dan Shinici. Setelah sampai di trotoar, dia langsung berlari pulang menuju rumahnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran melewati pipinya.

= Morning =

Pagi itu tidak secerah pagi kemarin. Sejak pukul tiga pagi hujan rintik-rintik turun di sekitar kota Tokyo yang masih sepi. Tapi hujan seperti itu tidak menjadi penghalang orang-orang untuk beraktifitas. Mereka masih semangat untuk menjalankan aktifitas tetapnya.

Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda bernama Kudo Shinici. Hari ini dia bangun pagi dan kelihatan sangat bersemangat sekali. Dia sekarang sudah memakai baju seragam sekolahnya. Dia sengaja bangun pagi agar dia tidak berlari-lari seperti kemarin di hari pertama dia masuk kembali ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai menata semua barang-barangnya yang akan dia bawa ke sekolah, dia langsung bergegas keluar dengan membawa payung dan mendeteng tasnya. Dengan semangat, dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan membuka payungnya juga.

"Wah… ternyata mendungnya masih tebal ya?" gumamnya sambil melihat ke arah atas. Dia kembali menghadap ke depan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediamannya.

Shinici berjalan menuju ke arah rumah Profesor Agasa. Dengan muka datar dia meperhatikan pintu rumah Profesor Agasa yang masih tertutup. Shinici menghela nafas dan bersiap untuk berteriak.

"Shiii…"

"Kau lambat sekali Kudo-kun," sela seseorang yang berhasil membuat Shinici membatalkan niatnya untuk berteriak.

"Kau itu yang lambat, Shiho, aku sudah menunggu lama di sini," kata Shinici berbohong.

Shiho yang mendengar pernyataan Shinici langsung menghela nafas. Dengan wajah datarnya dia melihat Shinici yang sekarang masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Kau jangan menipu ku Kudo-kun, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi, sayangnya aku menunggumu di dalam rumah," kata Shiho beranjak membuka payungnya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju Shinici.

Shinici tertegun di tempatnya. 'Sudah menunggu dari tadi katanya? Mana mungkin?' pikir Shinici.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat, nanti bisa-bisa kita terlambat," kata Shiho ketika sudah sampai di dekat Shinici.

Shinici bangun dari alam angan-angannya. Dia agak tersentak dan pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan ketika dia melihat ada Shiho sedang berada di dekatnya. "Baiklah… ayo," seru Shinici berjalan duluan.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan perlahan menuju sekolahnya dengan tenang, tanpa lari dan tanpa berkeringat.

Hujan semakin deras ketika Shiho dan Shinici berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Kali ini angin mulai bertiupan membuat orang pejalan kaki yang membawa payung sulit untuk berjalan. Salah satunya mereka berdua ini. Mereka sudah berjuang mati-matian melawan angin yang makin lama bertiup semakin kencang.

"Kita harus cepat sampai," kata Shinici agak berteriak agar Shiho bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku tau Kudo-kun, tapi, itu mungkin sangat sulit," kata Shiho masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalannya.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang. Shiho yang memang sudah tidak kuat lagi membawa payungnya langsung melepaskannya. Alhasil, payung Shiho terbang mengikuti arah angin yang meniup payung itu.

"Sial," pekik Shiho pelan sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tas kecil yang dia bawa.

Shinici yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari kecil ke arah Shiho yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Shinici dengan nada panik. Sekarang dia sudah sampai di depan Shiho.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku kehilangan payungku," kata Shiho datar.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku," kata Shinici langsung menggandeng tangan Shiho dan menariknya menuju arah sekolah mereka yang jaraknya sekitar 10 meter.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah, baju mereka berdua basah kuyup. Shinici menaruh payungnya di parkiran sepeda dan menghampiri Shiho yang sekarang berada di salah satu koridor sekolah.

"Hey… kenapa kau tidak memakai jasmu? Jadi menerawang tuh," kata Shinici dengan wajah bersemu.

Shiho menatap Shinici datar. "Percuma aku memakainya, nanti tambah basah lagi," kata Shiho sambil menghapus air yang berada di dahinya.

Shinici menghela nafas, dia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian di tangannya sudah ada jaket berwarna abu-abu. Shinici menyodorkan jaketnya itu ke arah Shiho.

"Pakailah, dari pada nanti kau jadi bahan tontonan," katanya masih dengan muka bersemunya.

Shiho tersenyum kecil dan meraih jaket itu. Di pakainya jaket itu perlahan sampai jaketnya menutupi seluruh badannya. 'Hangat' pikir Shiho seraya menutup setengah resleting jaket milik Shinici itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita ke kelas," kata Shiho sambil berjalan duluan.

Shinici mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Shiho yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Cie-cie… yang berangkat barengan, satu payung lagi," kata salah seorang anak yang dari tadi mengawasi Shiho dan Shinici. Dia tak lain adalah Sonoko yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Shiho melihat Sonoko sejenak dengan datar. Tanpa menghiraukan Sonoko yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam, Shiho langsung berjalan masuk menuju ke bangkunya yang berada di belakang sendiri.

"Tadi kita tidak sepayung, sayangnya angin menerbangkan payung Shiho, jadi terpaksa kita harus sepayung," kata Shinici menjelaskan.

Sonoko melihat Shinici dengan tatapan mengejek. Setelah itu dia memutar matanya tanda dia meremehkan pernyataan Shinici.

Shiho yang baru saja sampai di depan papan langsung berhenti karena mendengar perkataan Shinici. 'Terpaksa katanya?' pikir Shiho. Perasaannya beda saat dia mendengar pernyataan Shinici yang 'terpaksa' sepayung dengannya. Dengan muka yang sangat dingin, Shiho berbalik dan menghampiri Shinici yang sekarang sedang bercingcong ria bersama Sonoko di depan pintu kelas.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyakan semuanya pada Shiho," kata Shinici ketika dia melihat Shiho berbalik menghampiri dirinya.

Shiho menajamkan pandangannya. Perlahan tangannya membuka resleting jaket yang dia pakai. Dia lepaskan jaket itu dengan cepat dan melemparkan jaketnya ke arah muka Shinici.

"Kalau kau tadi memang terpaksa, kenapa kau mengajakku satu payung? Huh, lebih baik aku tadi basah kuyup dari pada satu payung bersamamu," kata Shiho langsung berlalu dari Shinici.

Shinici dan Sonoko yang agak shock karena kelakuan Shiho diam sejenak. Teman-teman sekelas lainnya pun kaget dengan kelakuan Shiho.

"He… hey, tunggu, kau jangan salah paham," kata Shinici beranjak berlari mengejar Shiho dan dia mengambil jaketnya yang jatuh ke tanah.

Shiho yang di kejar makin memperepat jalannya tapi masih kelihatan santai. Mukanya makin mendingin (?) dan matanya menerawang ke depan.

= At 02.55 PM =

"Ayolah Shiho, kau jangan diam saja, tadi itu hanya salah paham," kata Shinici dengan wajah melasnya.

Shiho yang dari tadi sedang asyik menulis mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinici yang sedari tadi bercingcong ria di samping Shiho. Dengan muka datarnya Shiho menatap Shinici yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan jurus 'wajah melas'nya.

Tanpa menghiraukan wajah Shinici yang melas, Shiho langsung meneruskan acara menulisnya. Shinci menghela nafas dan kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Masa Cuma gara-gara itu kau ngambek, seperti anak ke…" kata Shinici terpotong karena dia sudah merasakan ada hawa yang tidak enak.

Perlahan Shinici melihat ke arah wajah Shiho. Dengan rasa takut dia tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa Kudo Shinici?" tanya Shiho dengan nada dingin.

"Ti… tidak bilang apa-apa kok, beneran, suer," kata Shinici takut.

Wajah Shiho kembali menjadi datar lagi. Matanya yang semula melihat Shinici tajam sekarang sudah melunak. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah buku tebal yang ada di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi pulang, kau harus menata semua barang-barangmu, kalau kau tidak cepat, kau akan ku tinggal," kata Shiho sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Shinici diam sejenak dan beberapa detik kemudian dia berkata 'iya' di ikuti dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Di perjalanan menuju ke rumah, mereka berdua diam satu sama lain. Shinici sekarang sedang berpikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. 'Shiho kelihatan aneh ya hari ini' pikirnya sambil menerawang ke atas.

Sedangkan Shiho, dia sekarang sedang asyik berjalan dan melihat ke arah langit yang sudah kelihatan jingga. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Perlahan mata Shiho bergerak ke arah samping untuk melihat Shinici yang sekarang sedang berada di sebelahnya. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membukanya kembali. Muka datar tanpa senyum kembali terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh hari ini Kudo-kun" kata Shiho serayang melihat ke arah depan.

Shinici yang merasa di ejek langsung keluar dari dunia angan-angannya. Dia langsung melotot ke arah Shiho yang masih santai berjalan.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Shinici dengan suara tertahan.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh hari Kudo-kun, selain itu, hari ini kau juga menjadi orang yang tuli," kata Shiho santai sambil terus melihat ke arah depan. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan Shinici yang sudah ingin menerkamnya.

Shinici menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya. 'Dia hanya mepermainkan aku' pikirnya seraya kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Ya… terima kasih atas pujianmu," kata Shinici datar.

"Selain itu kau harus berterima kasih ganda kepadaku," kata Shiho melirik ke ara Shinici.

Shinici menatap Shiho dengan bingung. 'Memangnya dia melakukan apa sampai-sampai aku harus berterima kasih ganda kepadanya?' pikir Shinici dengan muka bingungannya.

"Karena aku telah membantumu mengerjakan hukumanmu, hari ini kau menjadi orang bodoh sekelas kan? Kau masih mengingat hukumanmu kemarin malam kan?" tanya Shiho seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shinici.

Shinci berpikir sejanak. 'Tadi malam memangnya aku kenapa ya? oh iya. Aku kena hukuman karena soal yang aku kerjakan salah, hm… ok, aku ingat sekarang' pikir Shinici seraya tersenyum.

"Oh… iya, kalau begitu Doumo arigatou, ternyata kau baik hati juga ya," kata Shinici sambil tersenyum manis.

Shiho mengangguk pelan dan langsung melihat ke depan. Mencoba menenangkan deguban jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja temponya menjadi cepat karena melihat senyuman Shinici. Dia sangat bersyukur karena dia merasa pipinya tidak bersemu kali ini.

= Night =

Malam telah tiba. Hawa dingin yang tinggi menusuk ke dalam kulit siapa saja yang tidak memakai pakaian panjang (?). salah satunya adalah Shiho. Dia sekarang sedang memakai kaos biasa dan celana ¾ yang hanya menutupi bawah lututnya saja.

"Shiho-chan, kenapa kau malah memakai baju seperti itu di malam yang dingin seperti ini?" tanya Profesor Agasa heran sambil memperhatikan Shiho yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah meja makan yang sekarang dia tempati.

Shiho duduk dengan santai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Profesor Agasa dulu. Tapi sete;ah duduknya benar, Shiho langsung menatap Profesor Agasa yang sekarang sedang minum air putih.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin seperti ini, Profesor tau sendiri kan apa alasannya?" tanya Shiho balik sambil mengambil sendok yang berada di depannya.

Profesor Agasa mengangguk tanda dia mengerti. Setelah itu dia memberesi piring dan gelas yang baru saja dia pakai. Setelah itu Profesor berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju bak pencuci. Sedangkan Shiho melanjutkan acara makannya.

Tak berselang waktu lama, Profesor sudah kembali dengan tangan yang agak basah karena selesai mencuci piring makannya. Dia berjalan mendekar ke arah Shiho dan duduk kembali di kursi yang baru saja dia tinggalkan.

"Sepertinya Shinici lupa makan malamnya," kata Profesor Agasa memulai pembicaraannya dengan Shiho.

Shiho berhenti mengunyah sebentar, selang beberapa detik dia sudah mengunyah makanannya kembali. Setelah menelan makanannya, Shiho melihat Profesor Agasa.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumah Detective bodoh itu," kata Shiho dan kembali mengambil makanannya.

Profesor mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Shiho dan makanan yang tersisa di atas meja makan.

+ 10 Minute Later +

Shiho sudah selesai makan. Sekarang dia menyalin makan malam Shinici ke kotak bekal makanan untuk di antar ke Shinici langsung.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Shiho berjalan menuju ke pintu sambil membawa payung. Karena cuaca malam ini sama seperti tadi pagi.

Shiho membuka payungnya ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu. perlahan dia mulai berjalan dari depan pintu itu menuju ke arah rumah Shinici.

Sampai di depan rumah Shinici, tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu, Shiho langsung menerobos masuk. Dia ingin sekali mengomeli Shinici karena Shinici sudah membuatnya membuang waktunya hanya untuk mengantarkan makan malam Shinici. 'Seperti orang penjual makanan saja' pikir Shiho dengan wajah yang makin terlihat dingin.

Dia mendengar ada suara yang berasal dari ruang makan rumah besar itu. 'Seperti suara Shinici dan… suara anak perempuan? Siapa?' pikir Shiho seraya berhenti sejenak. Setela itu dia berjalan sambil mengendap-endap.

Tidak tau kenapa, perasaan Shiho sekarang menjadi agak aneh saat dia mendengar ada suara anak perempuan yang sedang berbincang dengan Shinici.

Saat dia sudah berhasil mendekat ke arah ruang makan, betapa kagetnya Shiho ketika dia melihat Shinici sedang di suap Ran. Dari wajah mereka berdua menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tinggi. Senyum mereka pun terlihat sangat sejuk (?).

Tanpa Shiho sadari, kotak bekal makanan yang berada di tangannya jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara 'prak' yang lumayan keras dan itu mebuat suasana kebahagiaan Shinici dan Ran pudar.

Mata Shinici mebulat ketika dia melihat Shiho berada di pintu ruang makan yang sekarang terbuka. Dari wajah Shiho terlihat sangat menakutkan. Kekagetaanya sudah tertutup oleh wajah dinginnya. Bahkan kali ini ekspresi Shiho lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

"Shiho? Sejak kapan kau…"

Belum Shinici meneruskan perkataanya, Shiho sudah berlari ke arah pintu depan rumah Shinici. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan demi teriakan yang di lontarkan Shinici untuk menghentikan Shiho.

"Hey… aku bisa jelaskan ini, Shiho… hey jangan lari terus, di luar hujan," teriak Shinici bertubi-tubi tapi tak di hiraukan Shiho.

Shiho terus berlari menerobos butiran hujan yang sedari tadi turun. Tanpa menghiraukan bajunya yang basah, dia terus berlari. Bukanya kembali ke rumah Profesor, tapi dia berlari berlawanan arah meninggalkan kompleks rumah itu.

"SHIHOOOO~~~" teriak Shinici berhenti di depan gerbang rumanya. Membiarkan Shiho terus berlari menjauh darinya di antara hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Di malam yang menurut orang malam yang paling dingin di musim hujan tahun ini.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Ya ini dia kelanjutannya. Kalau ceritanya jelek mohon di maklumin *ngarep*. Mungkin saya akan 'Hiatus' dulu sampai saya selesai UNAS. Sekarang saya mau konsen dulu untuk meghadapi UNAS. Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview. Review anda semua sangat berarti bagi author tak sempurna seperti saya. Baik… akhir kata…

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
